Secrets
by KLMyB
Summary: Three years after leaving Mulder, Scully has to confront her past, and own up to the secret she's been keeping.


This is the first Fic I have submitted to any archive. It is a work in progress though, so please bear with me whilst I cook up the second and third parts in my mind!

All characters are copyright their respective owners. However if I promise they will have fun in this story, in which case, can I keep them?

I used a little of Hank's letter to Karen from Californication… don't sue me; I need the money to go to the next Gillian Anderson event! Thanks!

A HUGE thank you to Kirsty for reading this story as I wrote it, giving me feedback and for doing a beta on it too!

Present Day

11.21am

Federal Grounds Café

Mulder walked through the door of the cafe to see Skinner sitting in the corner with a cup of something hot. Ordering a coffee for himself from the counter, he made his way over to sit down with his former boss.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Have a seat Mulder."

"What is it?" he asked after seeing the serious look on Skinner's face.

On second thought, he didn't really need to ask.

"It's Scully, isn't it?"

Skinner nodded, "yeah. I uh... I got her address. I can't tell you how, but I got it."

"I don't want it" Mulder replied coldly.

"Mulder..."

"I said, I don't want it!"

Standing up and turning to walk towards the door, Mulder felt a hand grab onto his arm to hold him back.

"Just take it Mulder, you gotta do something to get your sorry ass out of the rut you've been in the last couple years." Skinner said, stuffing a piece of paper into Mulder's jacket pocket.

"Excuse me?"

"Mulder, I know it screwed you up big time when Scully left. I don't want to see you get any lower than you already are. I don't know what happened between you guys, I'm not sure I even want to. Just please get in contact with her, you both deserve some happiness."

Mulder turned around and walked away. Leaving Skinner behind, he closed the door of the cafe and walked down the street to the sound of his own thoughts.

Both of them knew on some level that a relationship was inevitable. They had always had that unspoken connection between them, and had always loved each other. Despite Mrs Scully's constant meddling, it took an encounter with an old college professor for Scully to finally realise what she wanted in her life. And one night over tea and chatter about their recent trip to Hollywood for that damn movie premier, it finally happened.

They had always kept a low profile, but had been even more cautious when they officially got together. Maggie and Skinner had known about their relationship, but that was it. No one had dared tell Bill or Charlie, mainly due to Charlie not being able to keep his mouth shut, and the likelihood of Bill causing some sort of permanent physical harm to Mulder. They had moved to a quiet suburb of D.C, but for the sake of appearances would always travel to work separately, they knew what would happen if "they" found out about their relationship. They would kill one of them, or both.

Three Years Previous

FBI HQ

Washington DC

"Agent Scully, you can go in now." Skinners assistant announced.

Walking towards to door, she gave the secretary a sad smile, knowing full well what was to come.

"Agent Scully, have a seat." Said Skinner.

"Thank you sir."

"I understand you wanted to see me urgently?"

"Yes sir, I uh... I just wanted to um..." Scully managed to say before the tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Scully, what's wrong?"

"I just wanted to thank you for all your help over the last few years. I know you went above and beyond the call of duty to protect Mulder and I in our situation. I just wanted to let you know that won't be necessary anymore."

Skinner had no words. This was the last thing he had expected.

Scully stood up and reached inside her jacket. Unclipping her holster and putting it on the desk in front of her, along with her FBI ID and badge.

"Agent Scully?"

"Please accept my resignation, effective immediately." Scully turned and headed towards the door.

Skinner took a few seconds to register what had just happened. He jumped up and followed her, just in time to catch the elevator doors closing.

"Scully!"

"Sir, I have made my decision. I do not wish to tell you the reasons behind it, but please just accept it as the right choice for me."

"I'm surprised Mulder didn't mention this to me."

Scully looked down at the floor and Skinner could see the tears in her eyes, he knew not to push her any further. He also knew the look on Scully's face. She was leaving him too.

Present Day

Mulder's Apartment

It had been three years since she had walked out of his life. Three years since the most important part of him walked out of the door. He hadn't heard from her since that day. He had moved on with his life in some ways, he'd dated, he'd even quit his job at the FBI. His quest just wasn't the same without her. His life wasn't the same without her, but he was determined to make the best out of what he had left.

But, it wasn't enough. He had told her once that she made him a whole person, and that was still true. He hated to admit it, but Skinner was right, he had to do something to make him feel better.

Sitting at his desk, fingers poised over the keys, he tried to find the words to reach out to her. Words to make her understand, make her realise exactly what she meant to him. Even if he never saw her again, at least he could put his feelings on paper and know that she'd get them.

He began to write...

"Dear Scully, If you're reading this, it means I actually worked up the courage to mail it. So, good for me. This is the hardest thing I ever had to write. There is no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it: I met someone. It was an accident, I wasn't looking for it, I wasn't on the make. It was a perfect storm. She said one thing and I said another and the next thing I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life in the middle of that conversation. Now there is this feeling in my gut that she might be the one. She is completely nuts in a way that makes me smile highly neurotic. She is you. That's the good news. The bad news is that I don't know how to be with you right now, and that scares the shit out of me. Because if I am not with you right now I have this feeling we will get lost out there. It's a big bad world full of twist and turns and people have a way of blinking and missing the moment. The moment that could have changed everything. I don't know what went on with us and I can't tell you to waste a leap of faith on the likes of me, but damn, I love you. I try not to but I can't stop. Forget the ice tea and root beer, the conspiracies, the miracles... When it comes down to you and me, I want to spend the rest of my life knowing that you know how I feel. Always, Mulder."

Taking the piece of paper that Skinner had given him from his pocket, he put the letter in an envelope and copied the address down. Whether or not he would send it was another matter.

Friday evening

Scully's Apartment

Dallas, TX

Scully walked through the door, took off her coat and bent down to pick up her mail. A single white envelope stood out to her, she would know that handwriting anywhere. She was angry at first, how had he managed to get her address? Then again, with Skinner and the Gunmen as friends, it was hardly surprising.

Picking up the phone, she dialled number one on her speed dial.

"Dana?"

"Hi mom, how are you?"

"I'm fine Dana, I'm just about to head over to Trish's for lunch. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah mom, just a little startled I guess. I got a letter today…. From Mulder."

Scully heard her mom gasp down the phone line.

"I'm going to come back to DC for the weekend. Can you pick me up from the airport tomorrow?"

"Of course I can sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow. We'll talk more then."

"Thanks mom. You know what to do. Bye."

Scully put the phone back on the receiver and took a deep breath in. The last three years of her life were going to come pouring out over one weekend. Mrs Scully had discussed this scenario with her daughter, and Scully knew she wouldn't need to contact Mulder, her mom would do it for her to save her any unnecessary questioning before she saw him face to face.

Saturday lunchtime

Dulles Airport, Washington DC

The next day, Mrs Scully picked her daughter up from the airport as promised.

"Dana! Dana! Over here!" said Maggie as she exuberantly waved to the daughter she hadn't seen in over a year.

Scully could hear her mom calling her from the other side of the baggage claim belts and walked up to be enveloped in her arms. She missed her mom terribly, but they kept in touch weekly via telephone and email. Her mom had a penchant for sending the latest photos of her grandchildren every few weeks, and even though she loved seeing photos of Matthew and Samuel, it broke Scully's heart. Something that she'd never told her mother, nor had she told her why.

Scully was silent in the car on the ride to her mom's house.

"When do you want me to arrange the meeting for Dana?" Maggie asked softly.

Scully thought for a moment before deciding the sooner she got this out of the way, the better.

"Tonight" was her only reply. Maggie knew better than to pry further, and left it at that.

They arrived at Maggie's house, and as soon had they walked through the door, Scully went upstairs to her old bedroom. Knowing it was best to leave her daughter be for the meantime, Mrs Scully headed into the kitchen. When she left Washington, she had been in a rush, so had moved some of her belongings to her mom's house. She opened the closet and knelt down on the floor. Picking out a shoe box from the back of the closet, she ran her hands over the lid of the box, unsure of whether she actually wanted to open it or not. Eventually, she gave in, and flipped the lid off.

Inside the box were photos. Photos dating back to one of their first X-File cases together, up until a few months before she left. They had been taken in the field, FBI functions, and social gatherings with her Mom. She couldn't help but think these photos should be in an album. In another box, Scully found a blank photo album and set about putting the photos in chronological order. There was one photo she wanted to add to the collection. Reaching into her jacket pocket she pulled out a small crumpled photo and as her tears started to fall, she placed it in the last space in the album.

10.00pm that night

Café La Ruche

Georgetown, Washington DC

Scully sat at a table in the corner of the coffee shop, staring into a latte and wondering how on earth she was going to verbalise her feelings and explain the past three years to Mulder. She didn't have long to think, as when she looked up, he was at the counter ordering himself a coffee.

Oh god, she thought to herself, he hasn't changed a bit. Still the same old Mulder she knew and loved.

Mulder caught sight of her sitting in the corner, and although her hair wasn't the stunning shade of red that it once was, she was still distinctive and he could easily spot her from the other side of the room.

Their eyes met as he slowly walked across to the table and put his arms out to her. As much as she wanted to jump into them and feel as though she was home, she couldn't. Shaking her head at his invitation, she motioned for him to sit down. They stared at each other for a few moments, neither of them willing to speak first and break the three years of silence that they had been through.

Eventually, Mulder spoke first.

"So Scully, you invite me for a drink and you don't even offer to buy it for me!"

Scully chortled.

"Three years Mulder, and that's the best you can come up with."

"What can I say Scully, you leave me speechless" he replied dryly, " 'leave' being the operative word."

"Oh I wondered how long it would take to get to that. No 'hi Scully, how are you?' You know Mulder, I don't think I can do this." She got up from the table and started to back away. Mulder grabbed her arm to stop her from running.

"No! Scully, don't go. I'll shut up, I promise."

She could feel the warmth of his hand on her arm, even through her jacket. Their touch was always electric. Looking down at where his hand was preventing her from moving any further, she backed towards the chair and sat down again.

"Mulder… I promise I'll tell you everything, but I have to do it on my terms, in my own time. All I can say for now is that I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am." She stared back into her cold coffee. "I'm sorry for any pain I put you through Mulder, please know I didn't do it intentionally."

"Ha! Sure Scully, that's why you up and left without saying a word to me." Mulder scoffed back. "Why Scully?"

"I can't…"

"Tell me!"

"I can't Mulder! Not yet!" She shouted.

"Why?"

Scully pondered her answer for a few moments. She didn't want to hurt him; she'd already done enough of that. She picked the photo album she had prepared earlier up from under her seat and placed it in front of Mulder on the table. She stood up and bowed her head to the floor.

"I panicked Mulder, and I've spent the last three years hoping you'd come after me." She walked away from the table towards to door of the coffee shop.

He was right… she did leave him speechless. What an idiot, he thought. Why didn't he go after her? He turned round to see she had stopped half way to the door.

"Not that it matters now, but I didn't want her… I mean I didn't want it… to be a burden." she said without looking back at Mulder.

Before Mulder could reply, she left.

What on earth did she mean? Mulder thought to himself. Who didn't she want to be a burden? He wasn't going to give in just yet and follow her straight away; he wanted to see what she'd left for him.

He looked at the brown leather book and cautiously opened the cover. On the first page was a handwritten note, 'My life' in Scully's delicate writing. He flipped the page over and came across a photo of the two of them, out on assignment for one of the first cases they worked together. Scully's hair was so different back then; brown and much longer. They were standing together in a sheriff's office reading over a case file. Mulder had no idea how Scully had gotten her hands on that photo. He slowly worked his way from page to page, examining each photo closely. They both looked so happy in the snapshots of their life that Scully had compiled over the years. He mentally kicked himself again for not going after her three years ago.

It took a while, but eventually he came to end of the album. A photo of he and Scully cuddled up on the bench in Maggie's back yard stared him in the face. Maggie must have taken that one without their knowledge as he'd never seen it before. They both wore broad smiles as they stared into each other's eyes, looking like they were the only two people in the world that day. Little did he know that the next photo in the book was the outcome of that evening.

Thinking the photos had come to an end, Mulder turned the page over expecting to see a blank page. Instead he came across what looked like the back of a Polaroid photo, with Scully's hand writing on the back – 'Never forgotten. SMM. 2003.'

That's odd, Mulder thought. He reached into the plastic wallet holding the polaroid, and slowly brought it out onto the table. He looked at the words on the back and ran his thumb over Scully's writing. Afraid of what was going to be on the other side, he slowly turned the piece of photo paper round, and what he saw literally did render him speechless.

It was a pregnancy scan. The information on the photo told Mulder that it was at thirteen weeks. Dated one month after Scully left Washington. At the bottom, Scully had written 'Samantha Margaret Mulder'. Oh shit, Mulder thought… never forgotten… the baby hadn't survived.

"Shit shit shit!" Mulder shouted to himself as put the scan in his pocket, grabbed the photo album, ran out of the coffee shop and got in his car. Hands shaking, he turned the key in the ignition and set off in the direction of Mrs Scully's house. Whether she was ready to talk to him or not he didn't care, he needed an explanation. But most of all, he needed to be there for her.

Mrs Scully's Residence

11.23pm

Mulder pulled his car onto the driveway in a hurry, jumped out and headed to Mrs Scully's front door with the photo album clutched in his hand. He knocked on the door and waited. Maggie appeared after what seemed like an eternity and opened the door, and her arms, to him.

"Hello Fox, it's lovely to see you" she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hi Mrs Scully, it's great to see you too. I need to talk to Dana, is she here?"

"Yes, she's out on the back porch."

Mulder turned to walk towards the back of the house.

"Fox?"

He turned back around to see Mrs Scully on the verge of tears.

"Bring my daughter home."

He nodded sadly. He took off his jacket, placed it over the arm of the couch and carried on to find Scully.

He saw the porch light on through the kitchen window, and spotted Scully curled up on the couch swing, under a blanket, with a tear stained face. She was looking into her lap, and oblivious to her surroundings, she didn't hear Mulder as he opened the back door and stepped out into the cool air.

"Scully…"

"Jesus Mulder," Scully almost jumped out of her skin, "you scared me!"

"Sorry. Can I sit down?"

"Sure" she replied distantly.

He sat down on a chair opposite Scully, placing the photo album in his lap. They were silent for a while, both of them trying to figure out the words to say to each other.

"Scully… if you're not ready to tell me why you left, at least just let me be here for you. I mean I know you've got your mom's support too but…"

"Mom doesn't know" Scully interrupted and looked up at Mulder, the first time they had made eye contact since he walked into the coffee shop a few hours ago.

"What?"

"I said, my mom doesn't know. I never told her anything. Not even about the…" she stopped, looking back down at her lap, the memory obviously very painful for her.

Scully's tears started to fall, and before she knew it she was being crushed into Mulders chest. His arms wrapped tightly round her and his hand stroking her hair. She was clawing at his t-shirt in an effort to bring him closer to her.

"Shhh Scully, it's going to be okay. I'm here."

Eventually her sobs subsided and she raised her head to look Mulder in the eye.

"Mulder… I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry."

"Hey… all that matters is that you're okay. We'll get through this Scully, I promise."

"I want to tell you everything" Scully said.

"Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to, not until you're ready Scully."

"Whether I'm ready or not is beside the point Mulder, you deserve to know. You didn't do anything wrong and I treated you like shit."

"Yeah, you did Scully, I'm not gonna lie. It hurt like hell when you left, no explanation, not even the decency to tell me to my face." Scully looked hurt, "…but, I love you. I always have, and God help me but I always will. I'm going to do whatever it takes for things to be okay between us Scully, and I need you to do the same. I'm not going anywhere Scully, not now I've found you. It's you and me, all the way."

Scully nodded, "Okay Mulder, I need you to listen, and not interrupt me. If I don't get this all out now, it will end up festering inside me forever and I can't go through that."

"Okay Scully, I'm listening."

Scully moved out of Mulders embrace, stood up and walked over to lean on the railings of the porch, facing away from him. If she didn't have to look at him, she'd be able to talk a lot easier, she thought.

"The time we spent together, even before we got involved, was the time of my life Mulder. I can't ever remember being that happy. I hated hiding our relationship from everyone but my Mom, but it's what we had to do."

Mulder slowly stood up and walked over to join Scully, standing close to her, but not close enough to touch her. Scully looked down at the floor.

"I never thought it was possible, you know? And when it happened, I completely freaked out. You knew…. Well, you thought it wasn't possible too. So I guess in my head I had figured you didn't want something like that in your life. You were with me and happy that children wouldn't come into the picture."

"Scully… I…"

"Mulder!" she shot him a stern look. He knew better than to interrupt her in the middle of something so important.

"I didn't want to hamper your life and your career. It's not that I didn't want to be with you Mulder, God I wanted nothing more, I still do. But I didn't think you'd want me." Scully's tears started to fall again and she used the sleeve of her sweater to wipe her eyes.

"I went to my brother's house at first. San Diego always made me feel calm and at peace, and I thought I could figure things out there. I stayed there for a couple of weeks before I heard about a job in Dallas, overseeing all the county medical examiners. I took it, but it was never meant to be a long term solution. It got easier to be without you Mulder, out of sight out of mind I guess. I was five months along when…" Scully put her hand to her eyes, sobbing. Mulder pulled her into his embrace, and wrapped his arms around her whilst her tears stained his shirt.

"I lost her Mulder! I lost our daughter!"

"Shhhhh Scully," Mulder said, stroking her hair, "I'm not gonna tell you it's okay, because it's not. You should have told me, or at least told your Mom" he said sternly.

Scully raised her head and looked Mulder in the eye, "Don't be angry with me now Mulder, I can't take that right now." Mulder raised his hands to the side of her face, stroking her tears away.

He spoke softly, "I am angry Scully, you should have told someone. You shouldn't have had to go through that alone. I don't know why you couldn't tell me, and in time I will try and understand, but Jesus Christ Scully, no matter how strong you think you are, you can't go through a fucking miscarriage on your own!"

Mulder lowered his head and rested his forehead against hers.

"Scully, we can get through this. After all we went through in our years together, we can get through this. I'm by your side all the way. I want to be with you Scully, the past is the past. Let's concentrate on our future, okay?"

Through closed eyes, Scully nodded. "We'll talk about it Mulder, I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

Mulder wrapped his arms around her again and kissed her hair.

Mrs Scully peered through the kitchen window with a smile as she watched her daughter embracing the man she knew she'd always loved. Wanting to give them a little privacy, she headed through to the living room, turned on the television and sat down on the couch. She heard something fall on to the floor as she sat, and looked over the arm. Mulder's jacket was lying on the floor, and a piece of paper had fallen out of the pocket. She picked the items up from the floor and went to put the piece of paper back in the jacket pocket when she noticed her daughters writing on the back. She turned it over and he hand flew to her mouth when she saw what it was. Dropping the jacket on the couch, and holding the scan in her hand, she marched through the house to the couple on her back porch.

Mulder and Scully were now sitting on the couch swing, Scully curled up under Mulder's arm with her head on his shoulder and a tissue in her hand. They were flipping through the photo album. Scully stopped on the photo of them taken at her mother's house and she ran her fingers over the photo. She flipped the page over to find a blank space and looked at Mulder with a confused expression.

"Oh shit, I left it in my jacket pocket."

Mrs Scully chose that moment to burst through the back door waving the scan in the air.

"DANA!" she shouted, "WHAT IN GODS NAME IS THIS?"

Scully looked up at her Mom, "Oh God…."

"Dana, I want answers and I want them now!"

"Mom, I…" she was speechless. She wanted to tell her Mom, she really did. But not like this, not after she'd only just managed to tell Mulder.

"Mrs Scully, "Mulder jumped in, "give Dana a few minutes and she'll come into the house, okay?"

"Fox, I can only presume that you know about this. I think I deserve to know too."

"Mom, please, just give me a few minutes."

Mrs Scully turned around and walked back into the house, and Mulder turned to Scully.

"You've gotta tell her Scully, she's right, she deserves to know about her grandchild."

"I don't know how, Mulder. I can't devastate the two people I love most in the world on the same day."

Mulder put his hands on the side of her face again, "I know this is a lot to deal with all at once Scully, but I've told you we will get through this. Your Mom is the only other person you need to tell, so just get it over with okay?"

Scully nodded, "Okay."

Mulder stood up, "I'm gonna go Scully, you and your Mom need some time alone. I'll come back tomorrow morning and we can talk okay?"

"Mulder… I…

He turned back towards Scully and smiled, "I know Scully, I love you too. I never stopped."

She smiled back at him through her never ending tears, and he walked away.

He caught Mrs Scully at the dining room table, "Go easy on her Maggie, she's been through a lot."

"Why didn't she tell me Fox?"

"I don't know," he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I only just found out myself. She thinks she's stronger than she is. I'm going to give you two some space, I'll come back in the morning."

Mulder picked up his jacket and walked out the front door, leaving Scully to answer her Mom's questions.

Sunday morning

Mrs Scully's house

Scully padded downstairs in her dressing gown and slippers to the smell of fresh coffee. Maggie came out of the kitchen with two mugs and put them down on the dining room table.

"Good morning Dana, how are you feeling?"

"Hi Mom. I'm tired, so much happened yesterday."

"It did honey, I'm glad I finally know why you did what you did, even if I don't understand it."

"I don't think I understand it either Mom. At the time I thought it was right, but I've spent the last three years regretting my decision, and I didn't think that coming back was an option," she sat down at the table and took a sip of coffee. "I didn't think Mulder would accept what I did."

"Fox loves you Dana, I think he always has. You two have been through so much, you can get through anything."

"I hope so Mom, I really hope so."

There was a knock on the door and Maggie got up to answer it while Scully sat nursing her coffee.

Mulder followed Maggie back into the room, sat down at the table opposite Scully and took her hand in his.

"I'm going to give you two some privacy, Dana. I'm going to go to Mass and then do some shopping. I'll see you later this afternoon." She said picking up her purse and keys and leaving them to talk.

"Thanks Mom."

The front door closed and they were on their own. Scully tore her gaze away from their entwined hands and looked Mulder in the eye, giving him a sad smile.

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"I don't know Mulder. I feel numb to be honest. I lay in bed last night wishing the past three years didn't happen. I'm so sorry Mulder."

"I know you are Scully. I'm sorry too."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Mulder!"

"I do Scully. I made you feel like you couldn't tell me you were pregnant, and for that I am sorry. I want you to know that you could have told me anything Scully, you still can."

"Thank you Mulder, I appreciate that."

He removed his hands from Scully's grip, stood up and moved round to her side of the table. He bent down to Scully's level, took her head in his hands and looked her in the eye.

"Scully, I need you to know that I love you. I am angry that you didn't tell me, but I am also angry at myself for not trying to find you for the last three years. The way I see it, we have two options."

"What are they?"

"Number one, you go back to Texas and we forget the last two days ever happened. You move on with your life and I try to do the same."

"I don't like the sound of that Mulder."

"Option two, we start fresh. We get through this together. No more secrets and no running when things get tricky Scully. Like I said in my letter, I want you to spend the rest of your life knowing how I feel about you. I want to be able to tell you and show you every day. The past is the past Scully; we only need to look forward."

Scully flicked her gaze between his eyes and the floor a couple of times and then nodded.

"Okay Mulder."

"Okay? Okay what?"

"My head is telling me option one…"

Mulders heart sank.

"But I have to go with my heart on this one. I've spent too long doing what my head says; I think it's time to follow my heart now. Option two Mulder, on one condition."

"Anything."

"I'm happy for the past to be the past, but I can't forget her Mulder. Even though I never met her, she was a part of my life and I love her." Her tears began to fall again.

"Never, I love her too Scully, she was part of us."

Mulder lowered his head and lightly pressed his lips to hers. Their eyes closed and arms enveloped each other. The kiss deepened slightly, both of them expressing their love for the other, before separating and moving into a hug.

"I forgot how hot you looked in a bath robe Scully," Mulder tried to lighten the mood a bit, and Scully giggled.

"You know Mulder, I can't remember the last time I laughed," she sighed.

"You can always rely on me to make you chuckle Scully," he said rubbing her back up and down. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Well I have to fly back to Dallas tonight Mulder, I have work tomorrow."

"Aww damn. Really? Can't you call in sick or something Scully? I've just got you back, and I don't want to lose you again."

"I have to Mulder, I have interviews all week for a new medical examiner for the county morgue. I would get out of it if I could."

"Maybe I should just come with you."

Scully looked at him suspiciously, "Mulder, are you serious?"

"Yeah, I've got plenty of vacation time to take from work. I could do with a couple of weeks away."

"Oh, I thought you meant…. Never mind." Scully broke away from Mulders touch and got up to take her coffee cup to the kitchen.

"One step at a time Scully."

Sunday evening

Dulles Airport, DC

Both Mulder and Maggie had gone to see her off at the airport. Mulder hadn't been able to get on the same flight, but he was following the next evening. Maggie hugged her daughter tight, "Don't leave it so long next time Dana, and please don't ever keep anything like that to yourself again sweet heart. You can't go through things like that on your own."

"Okay Mom, I promise." Scully hugged her mother back and then turned to Mulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mulder," she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Call me when you land."

Scully walked towards the departure gate, turned and waved to her Mom and Mulder, and disappeared onto the plane.

Mulder put his arm around Mrs Scully, "Is everything going to be okay Fox?" she asked.

"I sure hope so. I can't lose her again Maggie. I can't imagine going back to a life without her. I know what I have to do."


End file.
